Letters
by ThankfulPotterhead
Summary: The war is over and loved ones are lost, what is a better way to cope with is by writing letters to each other, those who are alive and who are dead. Bittersweet letters to friends and family to laugh or smile, but they are the ones holding the quill.
1. Lily-Molly

**Dear Molly,**

**I am watching over Fred, like you have been watching over Harry all these years. Thank you for treating him like your own when my own sister wouldn't.**

**Love,**

**Lily **


	2. Tonks-Harry

**Dear Harry,**

**Put Nymphadora on my tombstone and you will never be able to sleep again. Thank you for watching over Teddy,**

**Love,**

**Tonks**


	3. Luna-Lost Ones

**Dear mother, Lily and James Potter, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Fred Weasley, and Mad- Eye Moody,**

**Thank you for attending mine and Rolf's wedding. Though you weren't there in person you were there in spirit and that is what matters. I greatly appreciate your attendance to our special day.**

**Love, **

**Luna **


	4. Scorpius-Draco

**Dear father,**

**My Herbology professor told me that the pair of you went to Hogwarts together, I bet he was a great wizard seeing as he is the coolest professor we have now. Send mother my love!**

**Love, **

**Scorpius **


	5. Voldemort-Potterheads

**Dear Potterheads,**

**Had I known that the Diggory boy would be resurrected as a sparkly vampire git, I would've never ordered Wormtail to kill him.**

**My sincerest apologies,**

**Ol' Voldy **


	6. George-Harry

**Dear Harry,**

**I wish you hadn't dropped the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest; I just want to talk to him again.**

**Love,**

**George **


	7. Severus-Lily

**Dearest Lily,**

**In the end, I died for the same reason you did,**

**to protect that arrogant boy with your eyes.**

**Love,**

**Sev **


	8. Draco-Hermione

**Dear Granger,**

**As the brightest witch of your age how could you not figure out that stupid mudblood meant beautiful witch?**

**Love,**

**D.M.**


	9. Dumbledore-Draco

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**It's time you looked inside yourself and realized what you want.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

* * *

**Dumbledore,**

**I want Hermione Granger, and a rocket ship!**

**Sincerely,**

**Draco Malfoy**


	10. Voldemort-Snape

**Yo Snape,**

**Yo' mama so fat,**

**-Voldy**

**Dark Lord,**

**My mother is dead.**

**-Snapey**

**Snapey,**

**Lemme finish,**

**Yo' mama so fat her boggart is a gym membership LOL**

**Love,**

**Voldy**


	11. Snape-Voldemort

**Dearest Voldy,**

**Just saw a proactive commercial; they said they could remove Dark Marks. You must be pissed LOL**

**Love,**

**Loyal Snapey**


	12. Voldemort-Harry

**Dear douchebag who couldn't die,**

**Hey Harry, I have been thinking about you a lot recently ;) LOL**

**Love,**

**The psychopath who wants to kill you **


	13. Snape-Harry

**Potter,**

**I've been watching a TV series lately and I think you might enjoy it. Seeing as you introduced me to Glee I should do the same for you. It's called how I met your mother, LOL**

**Love,**

**The Greasy-haired Slytherin who is in love with your dead mother **


	14. Dobby-Harry

**Master and his Weezy,**

**Harry Potter,**

**It was such a nice time to spend with friends when I saved you. You saved me from my other masters and I would like to gift you and your Weezy with 2000 pairs of socks.**

**Love,**

**Dobby**


	15. Scorpius to Draco

**Dear dad,**

**I've been doing very well in school recently, second best. That ginger haired Weasley girl has beat me in every class, except flying lessons. I would like to remind you that my birthday is coming up. Henceforth, I have been begging you for months but I am not giving up. I still want a pet ferret for my birthday.**

**All my love,**

**Scorpius**


	16. Neville-Luna

**Dear Luna,**

**I got Alice a cat for her birthday. She named it Nargle, I laughed and thought of you. I hope you're well!**

**Love,**

**Neville**


	17. Dumbledore-Petunia

**Dearest Petunia,**

**I've never met you,**

**And this is crazy,**

**Your sister just died,**

**So here's her baby!**

**Sincerely,**

**Ol' Dumby**


	18. Hugo-Ron and Hermione

**Dear mom and dad,**

**Hogwarts is going extremely well, so far I am enjoying third year. I love Hogsmeade especially Zonko's and Honeydukes. I finally made the Quidditch team, I am keeper just like you wanted dad. I have to say, Care of Magical Creatures is bloody boring, but I find Divination extremely fascinating!**

**All my love,**

**Hugo**


End file.
